


what could have been might have been too much

by Madicam



Series: NCT drabbles [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicam/pseuds/Madicam
Summary: Johnny and Ten are both bad at listening.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	what could have been might have been too much

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I think I’m in love with you”  
> Requested: The ship was, based off the prompt

“What do you mean? Do you think he was being serious?” Mark scoffed in disbelief.

“I don’t know,” Johnny sighed, exasperated. “I hope not, because I just walked out. I didn’t know what to say. I-”

“You just left him there? Get back in there and at least give him a straight answer.” Mark grabbed Johnny’s wrist and began to drag him back to the dorm hallway.

It wasn’t a long walk. Twelve lights, four doorways, 32 steps. Johnny was focused on anything but the task at hand.

“You know what you need to say,” Mark stated as he pushed Johnny towards the bedroom door.

Johnny stumbled, and spun on his heel back towards Mark, but the younger boy was already halfway down the corridor. Johnny swallowed and faced the bedroom again, his hand wrapped around the doorknob. He hadn’t been gone long, but knew that if the confession were true, those two minutes could be enough to ruin everything. 

Johnny turned the handle, and pushed the door open as quiet as he could. He scanned the room until his eyes found the boy he needed to speak to.

Ten was seated at his desk, headphones in and “Criminal” in view on the laptop screen. He rested his elbows on the edge of the desktop, gaze down at his fidgeting hands. He wore a simple outfit - a black tee, and black jeans.

In an attempt to be quiet, Johnny kept the handle turned as he closed the door. However, the frame was slightly warped, and still slammed. Johnny grimaced and traipsed over to where his friend, who had not noticed the racket, was seated..

He pulled a chair up beside the desk; Ten didn’t spare him a glance. Johnny, annoyed, reached over and pulled an earbud out of Ten’s ear. Ten leaned forward and hit the spacebar on his laptop. His eyes remained on his hands, but Johnny knew he was now attentive.

“Look, I know I shouldn’t have left like that. That was incredibly rude, and I should have just-”

“Just what? Told me that you weren’t interested?” Ten’s head snapped up. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Johnny. “Yeah, I got the point. You can go now,” his voice softened. 

Johnny was aware of his earlier mistake. He didn’t want to leave without at least making amends. “No that’s not it. I wanted to say that-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Ten cut him off again. 

“Ten…” 

“Please just go,” he pleaded.

Johnny wanted to stay, wanted to make Ten listen, but he was, as always, respectful of Ten’s boundaries. He had made it to the door and twisted the handle before saying, “I just wanted to tell you that I think I’m in love with you too.”

He didn’t stick around to hear Ten’s response.


End file.
